Water and Blood
by LaLa Heaven
Summary: Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname are sent to a cruise by Head Master Cross for a vacation. With the whole ship filled with only human and not to mention their cheerful tour guide. How would they survive without exposing Zero's and Kaname's need for blood?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow." Yuuki sighed in awe. "I can't believe that Head Master would send us on a trip." She stretched her arms in the cool breeze.

"Yuuki. It sounds like it's your first time on a ship?" Her lover, Kaname asked, brushing a piece of her brown hair behind her ears.

"Yeah Kaname-sempai. It is." Her eyes followed his hand.

The silver haired man stood beside Yuuki. "Why would he send us on a trip anyways. I'd wonder why he didn't send everyone." He thought out loud.

"Zero! You should stop doing that and have fun while we're here!" Yuuki playfully hit him on his arm.

Zero had a plain stare. "Yuuki, that would be impossible for me to do." He stated.

"Yuuki, Don't worry about Kiryuu-kun." Kaname smiled. "He can take care of himself." Yuuki nodded. "Hai."

"Howdy Ho Mates!" A voice shouted behind the three of them. Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname turned around so their backs were facing the ocean and railings.

Standing where the loud outburst was a small girl, around the height of 5'3". She had a huge grin plastered across her face. Her long, blond hair was tied in two high ponytails and her pink eyes sparkled against the sun.

"Hi!" Yuuki smiled with a wave. "Are you a guest here too?" she asked curiously. The girl shook her head. "Nope, I work here!" she smiled.

"Hmpf, someone so small works in a big place like this." Zero commented. "Oi, just for your information mister, I happen to have a 2.8 GPA." she glared at him.

"2.8? That's such a low grade." Zero mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I can hear you know!"

Kaname chuckled at her silliness and decided it was time to give the fighting a rest. "Miss, may I have your name?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, right! I'm Shizuka Nanami! And I'll be your guide for your stay." She cheerfully added.

Kaname smiled. "That's great. We'll be needing a guide for our stay." he agreed.

"Hn."

"Zero! Be nice!" Yuuki pinched him.

"Ouch." He rubbed his arm. Zero glanced at the mark where Yuuki once pinched him. It was already starting to form a purple bruise. "You bruised me." He clearly stated.

"Oh, no need for that Kiryuu-san! We have the most efficient first-aid ever! So if you need that bruise fixed, then I'll take you to the nurse?" Shizuka offered a hand to him.

"How?"

She grinned again. "It's our job to know who the guests are Cross-san." Shizuka explained.

"Oh." Yuuki thought. She wondered if Shizuka knew about the vampire part of their profile. Yuuki was surely confused by this cheerful person, but decided not to risk it.

Shizuke leaned to her side, seeing the many luggage beside the group. She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Alright! I'll take you to your rooms ne? You're bags must be a handful to be that many." she said.

"Actually Nanami-san, we only have one each. These bags were here when we got here." Kaname explained.

"Eh? No way!" Shizuka shoved herself between Zero and Yuuki and knelt down to check the name tag. "Um...these luggage has no name." She scratched her head, unsure of what to do with them.

She shrugged. "I guess we'll leave them there then!"

"You can't leave them there!" Yuuki protested. "What if people take it?" she questioned. Shizuka pursed her lips. "Nah, that can't happen. Everyone knows their own belongings. If they do happen to steal it, our cameras would catch it." She pointed to a black camera above them.

Yuuki stared at the camera. "Are there camera in the guestrooms?" she asked. Shizuka shook her head. "Nope, we don't want to intrude on peoples' privacy. You know what I mean?" She winked at Yuuki, nudging her side with her elbow.

Yuuki's face reddened. She knew what Shizuka meant. Yuuki shook her head in disgust. "That's gross." she commented.

"Hey, don't tell me. I had to learn it in school." Shizuka shrugged.

"Enough talking. I just want to know where I'm staying." Zero interrupted.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot, Follow me!" She gestured, pointing towards a direction. "To your rooms we go!" she sang.

Kaname chuckled while Zero growled. Zero didn't like this cruiz idea one bit, it was worst too since he had a hyper, cheerful, talkitive girl as his guide. Yuuki on the other hand enjoyed Shizuka's company. As for Kaname, he knew something was up with this Shizuka Nanami person, but he just didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 4:30 in the morning. Shizuka was cheerful and happy as always. She walked to her guests' room. Her long blond hair down, she reached the door.

_Bang.Bang.Bang.SMASH._

The door opened, hitting Shizuka in the face.

"Ouchie." Shizuka rubbed her injured face.

"Oh, Shizuka-san! I'm so sorry!" Yuuki apologized rapidly with a yawn.

Shizuka looked up and grinned. "Oi, No problem Cross-san! I'm as strong as a beaver!" She huffed, pretending to flex her arm muscles.

Yuuki sweat dropped. She reminded her so much like her adopted father, always cheerful and bright.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice of Zero came from behind Yuuki.

He yawned and stood beside her, arms stretched out to the door. "Some people are still sleeping here." He said rudely.

Shizuka grinned.

"I know! That's why I tell you now! Get your breakfast now before the stampede of people come and gobble all the yummy food!" She said, impersonating the hungry passengers.

Zero rolled his eyes and scoffed. "When you're serious, come back and get us." He stated, closing the wooden door on her.

"Fine, but don't say I warn you!" She sang loudly.

"Maybe, we should have listened to Shizuka-san." Yuuki stared at the empty table with Zero. Kaname had gone off way early in the morning to who knows what.

"See, didn't I tell you!?" Shizuka's voice came from nowhere, scaring Yuuki.

"Shizuka-san, don't scare me like that!"

"Hehe, Sorry." She scratched the back of her head. "But I warned ya!" she pointed out with a giggled.

"D-Do you think there's any food left?" Yuuki asked politely, trying to answer the call of her hungry stomach.

"Oh course silly Cross-san!" She giggled. "This was only for the workers!" She laughed loudly.

"What?" Yuuki asked bewilderingly.

"Well of course! What kind of service would we be if there weren't any food left?" She questioned, not getting rid of her laughter.

"You mean to tell us that you woke us up, 4 in the morning and it was all a lie?" Zero asked between gritted teeth.

Shizuka nodded frantically, not knowing what was in store for her.

Zero growled. "I'm going to kill you." He roared.

"Now, now Kiryuu-san." Shizuka backed away as Zero inched a foot closer.

"There's no need for fighting since this is supposed to be your vacation. Am I right?"

"Zero-kun, Shizuka-san is right. Calm down." Yuuki asked him with plead. "She didn't do anything, it was just a joke."

"Itch." He hissed. "But she woke me up for nothing." He yelled slightly.

"Eheheheh. I can explain. You see, I, um…..I was bored!" Shizuka squeaked and ran around the corner with an angry Zero tailing her.

* * *

Zero growled once again.

"Damn it." He cursed, standing next to Yuuki.

"What's wrong Zero-kun?"

"I hate this trip. Do you think that I can get off this boat?" He asked in thought.

"Nope." Yuuki shook her head. "I don't think so. The boat is already moving."

"Hmpf, I can probably fly out of here." He suggested.

"Flying would bring a lot of attention Zero-kun." Yuuki declared.

"I know that Yuuki."

"Oh, well, where's Shizuka-san? I wanted to know if there's a bathhouse here." Yuuki wondered, helplessly looking around for her perky, blond friend.

"Who needs her? We're perfectly fine without her." Zero commented."Especially since Kuran Kaname is around."

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki gasped. "I almost forgot! Where is he? He's not back yet!" Sh flailed her arms.

"Itch. We don't need him."

"But you just said that we're perfectly fine since Kaname-sempai is here?" Yuuki grinned.

Zero froze. "Well...I..."

"I'M HERE."

Yuuki smiled as she recognized the loud voice.

"Shizuka-san, I was just looking for you."

"Uh huh, what do you need Cross-san! We're really busy these days since the invas--"

Shizuka quickly covered her mouth. "Oops." She muffled a sound.

Zero raised an eyebrow while Yuuki just stood there.

"I wanted to know if there's a bathhouse on this boat?" Yuuki asked Shizuka.

"Bathhouse?" She pndered for a moment.

"Oh! You mean a spa right?!" She smacked her fist onto her palm.

"Yeah!"

"Well, here." She dug through her pockets, looking for a map.

"Like I said, I'm very busy right now! So here's a map of the ship." She pushed the map against Yuuki and Zero.

"There, have fun!" Shizuka ran off.

"She's acting weird." Yuuki stared off as her guide ran away.

_"Shizuka, is Kaname-sama alright!?"_ The voice from the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, yes. No need to worry about it. Jeez, you're worse than the Head Master." Shizuka giggled while shaking her head.

_"Gomen, it's just that I'm worry. I heard about the disappearing passengers...and..I--"_

"--You think they're after Kuran-san and the other?" She sugessted.

_"Yeah..."_

"Don't worry Ichijou-kun! My team and I are patrolling the place, just making sure that everything is safe!" She frowned, looking at her bored friends in the other room. "So don't worry Ichijou-kun!"

He sighed. _"I guess you're right. But make sure Kaname-sama and the others don't suspect anything and report back to me and the Head Master as soon as possible."_

"Ok, Ok. I'm pretty sure Kuran-san is already looking up more information about me and the others don't suspect a thing. So shhhh!"

_"Fine, Fine. I'll talk to you later then?"_

"Hai, Hai, bye." Shizuka sighed and hung up. She placed the phone back to it's original spot.

She looked at her team/friends and frowned. "He's getting to worked up." she told them.

'"Shizuka." A girl with shoulder-length red hair and gold eyes came up to her. "Don't worry." She rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. We're all in this together." Another girl with brown boy-cut, shaggy hair walked out of the shadows.

"We're going to get ot the bottom of this."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long until night consumed over the bright blue sky. The ship's engined stopped, leaving the ship into a slow motion in the dark, murky waters. Guests were out, dancing out on the deck to music. Each and everyone of them were wearing something fancy and formal. Some of the crew stayed out and watched over the people, making sure everything was in sync. As for the other crew members, they were either too busy with other things or they didn't work at night.

"Wow, the crew set up really great." Yuuki admired in awe. She wore a simple red dress with matching heels. Her brown locks were curled and decorated with a ribbon. Zero and Kaname followed Yuuki wearing a simple tuxedo. "Why did I have to come?" Zero asked. He could have been back in his room, sleeping or trying to figure out Shizuka. What was she hiding?

"Now Kiryuu-kun, it's better if we escort Yuuki. You never know if something is out there." He told the vampire with a sly smile. Zero cursed under his breath. He was right. There was something about this ship that Zero didn't like. Was it the atmosphere? The people? The workers? "Don't worry Kaname-sempai. There's nothing out here." Yuuki paused glancing at her sempai. "Even Shizuka-san said not to worry." She told the two boys. "Hah. That girl can't even tell the difference between a tiger and white tiger I bet." Zero scoffed. "Zero! Shizuka-san is smart for her age." Yuuki defended. Zero raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it." he mumbled. Kaname stood in the sidelines, watching the two argue with amusement.

* * *

"Shizuka. I sense it." Her friend with shaggy brown hair spoke. Her eyes closed as her fingers were to her temples. Her eyes quickly opened to reveal blood-shot red. "A Level E." She spoke monotonously. Shizuka smiled. "Thank you, Kanahime." Shizuka said. "But what's a Level E doing here other than Kiryuu-san?" Shizuka asked herself quietly. She didn't turn her gaze. Her back was facing her two friends. "What about you, Rima?" she asked. A girl with shoulder-length red hair, known as Rima took a deep breath. "The level E is pretty strong. She can contain her thirst, so she blends in with the crowd. Tsukiko Hara. Age 23. Pretty young for a Level E. She's been in this state for about 6 years. She was bitten by none other than Yuihara Kuran" Rima gazed at the back of Shizuka's head. "I see." Shizuka pondered for a moment.

Yuihara Kuran, A pure blood from the Kuran Clan. He was banished from the Kuran household many years ago for murder and kidnapping. He wanted more power than any other Kuran, but another Kuran soon found out. Luckily, the Council did something before he could gain anymore power. It seems like he's back, ready for revenge. And the best way to built an army was to find a group of defenseless people. And so he did. "Let's go guys I've found her."

The group of three ran down the hallway, preparing themselves of a battle. Really some of the ship's crew members were vampires, gathered around to protect the people on this ship. The only way you would be able to get on this ship was an invitation or if you are a guest. Each member were in a group of three or four and no more than that. Shizuka, Rima, and Kanahime was considered as one of the top groups in the world. Kanahime can sense a presence from far away and she had the ability of telekinesis. Rima contained any information about the human and she possessed the powers of fire. Shizuka on the other hand had experience with guns and fighting. She was also able to become transparent and invisable to the naked eye. They were a great trio and were all vampires.

* * *

"Uh, Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki shyly spoke. "What is it Yuuki?" He showed a genuine smile to her. "I was wondering." She averted her gaze to the floor. "I-If you w-would like to dance?" she asked. Kaname smiled once more. "Of course Yuuki." He held out a hand for Yuuki to hold. She politely took and and the duo started dancing. Zero on the other hand gritted his teeth, watching Yuuki dance with the pure blood. He didn't like it one bit, but Yuuki love Kaname Kuran. He had no choice.

All of a sudden, A women about early 20's walked past Zero. She had curly black hair and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a white dress. She gaze at Zero and stared at him with her intense eyes. Zero's eyes widened. Something throbbed inside of him, telling him something bad about this woman. She smirked and showed her pearly, white fangs and walked away. _"A vampire?"_ Zero thought. _"What was a vampire doing on a cruise?"_ he questioned himself. Zero chased after her, wanting some answers on why she was here. He walked through twists and turns of the dancing guests, following her curly, black hair.

She stopped and so did he. They were far beyond the dancing area, near the rails that outlined the ship. "Who are you?" He asked sternly. She smirked and giggled. "Why Kiryuu-kun, is that anyway to treat a lady?" she asked, turning her head to met Zero's shocked eyes. "How?" She giggled again. "I know more than you know Kiryuu-kun. I know that you were bitten by Shizuka Hio. You have a twin brother name Ichiru. Your parents were Vampire Hunters. Am I right?" Zero stood motionless with his fist clentched together, his teeth rubbing against on another. She laughed loudly. "Cat got your tongue?" She licked her red lips. "I'm Tsukiko Hara." She walked up to Zero.

* * *

"Shizuka, I sense another presence." Kanahime exclaimed. "What? Who? Rima, I need to know who it is." Shizuka demanded. "It's Kiryuu Zero. He's in trouble." Rima told Shizuka. Shizuka growled. "Damn it. He was never suppose to get involved with this. We better hurry before it's too later."

* * *

Zero reached his gun from his pocket. He held it out to Tsukiko. "Ah, Ah, Ah." She shook her head. Tsukiko snapped her fingers and Zero dropped the gun. She walked up and grabbed the gun from the floor. "What a nice weapon." She examined it. "You're not suppose to bring these on board you know." She closed her hand, smashing the gun to ashes. Zero growled and struggled, trying to move but no luck. "Don't waste your energy." She approched him. "I control your body now." Tsukiko whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She smirked and inched closer to his neck. "I wonder how you taste Kiryuu-kun." Her fangs, now noticeable. She licked his neck. He growled. "There's nothing you can do to save yourself Kiryuu-kun."

* * *

"Huh?" Yuuki looked around, still in Kaname's arms. "Where's Zero-kun?" she asked herself. Kaname frowned, but didn't show it. He placed a finger under her chin and stared in her eyes. "Don't worry Yuuki. Kiryuu-kun can handle himself." He reassured her. "Ah, ok Kaname-sempai, but..." Kaname gritted his teeth and pushed Yuuki to his chest. "Don't worry." He glared into nothingness. "He'll be fine."

* * *

_Bang!_

A bullet flew past Tsukiko and Zero, mostly Tsukiko, tearing some pieces of her hair. "Don't even think about it Tsukiko Hara." Zero's eyes widened. He knew the voice, he knew who it belonged to. But what was she doing here. Is Shizuka Nanami a vampire? "Let him go Tsukiko, or we'll have to go through some domestic measures." Shizuka glared at her. Tsukiko smiled. "Now why would you want to do that?" She asked. "I can just kill you with Kiryuu-kun's body right now." Both Zero's and Shizuka's eyes widened. "No. Release Kiryuu-san and you won't get hurt." Shizuka pointed her trusty gun, Kura, towards Tsukiko. "Ha, you think you can kill me with that? I can easily control you if I wanted." Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you can do hm?" Shizuka paused. "This is harder than I thought." She sighed and averted her gaze to Zero. She gave him a reassuring smile. Zero stared at him with no emotion. "I can easily get rid of you, but I'm no Kuran." Tsukiko cackled. "So you know about the Kurans huh? Yuihara-kun made sure his creations were imuned to the Kuran's command, so it'll be useles." She explained. "So command me all you want."

Shizuka sighed and brushed her fingers through her long hair. "Saa, what makes you imuned to the Kurans powers?" Shizuka asked. "Hah, Like I'll tell you. Yuihara-kun specifically told us to keep that a secret." Tsukiko scoffed. "It's that symbol Shizuka." Rima and Kanahime walked to her side. "Symbol?" Zero thought. "What symbol?" He eyed Tsukiko, trying to find the symbol. "I see. Can you locate it Kanahime?" Shizuka asked. Kanahime sighed and shook her head. "No, I can't."

Rima smirked. "Fine, then I guess we'll have to take her down first." She lunged at Tsukiko, fire bursting from her hand. She stung her hand, but stopped. "Huh? I can't move." Tsukiko smiled. "You like? I can control people's body. NOW ATTACK." Rima turned around, going towards Shizuka and Kanahime. Shizuka smirked. She grabbed Kanahime into a hug and turned transparent, having Rima go right through the two. "Itch." Zero glanced at Shizuka. _"Is this the real Shizuka?" _"Kanahime, try and find the symbol, we need to know for future references." Kanahime nodded and closed her eyes. "Rima dear, attack her." She demanded.

Shizuka pulled out a gun and shot it to Tsukiko without her knowing. Petals from flowers shot out and surrounded Tsukiko. "My, what pretty flowers." She grinned. "To bad they don't work." She pretened to cry. "Who said guns are all aims and blood?" Shizuka placed an arm around her waist. "Wha--?" Tsukiko tired to move. "Like it? It's something I rarely use, but it takes a lot of energy. My Cherry Blaze can copy the opponet's abilty and use it against them." She smirked, panting for breath. "Itch, why you?" She growled. "Rima, now!"

Rima nodded. Fire surrounded her palms. She threw the fire at Tsuiko, burning her in the process. "No! You'll never get away with this!" Tsukiko screamed. "Yuihara is still out there, turning every possible human into vampire, soon he'll reach his dreams as--" Tsukiko vanished into thin air.

Shizuka turned to Zero and smiled. "Thank goodness she didn't eat you." She giggled and patted his shoulder. "Hmpf, I could have taken her myself." Zero told her. He eyed her. "Why was a vampire here? Who's Yuihara? Who are they? And what are you Shizuka Nanami?" He asked her with curiousity. Shizuka smiled and winked at him. "I think you know." And she vanished along with Rima and Kanahime.

* * *

"Oh Zero-kun, there you are!" Yuuki hugged him. "I was so worried about you." She looked at Zero. "Huh? Is something wrong Zero-kun?" she asked with worry. Zero brushed Yuuki off of him. "No, nothing." Kaname looked at Zero with interest. He knew something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichijou-kun, please stop calling us. We're very busy." Shizuka said through phone. She sighed, placing the phone down on top of a table, putting the phone on speaker so Rima and Kanahime could hear. "Yes, Ichijou." Rima agreed with Shizuka.

_"But, guys. We don't know what's happening there. We need a report every week."_

"Ichi-kun you baka! We don't need that!" Kanahime whinned to him. Rima and Shizuka stood in the sidel lines with a sweat drop running down their head, watching their team mate whine to her so-called-fiancee. Yes, Ichjou and Kanahime were said to be married when Ichijou graduates from high school. It was still unknown to why Kanahime's and Ichijou's family decided for them to get married but it was rumored that Ichijou's family was only in for the riches and fame. Kanahime's family comes from a family of fame and fortune.

_"But Kana-chan. Please understand. I'm worried about you guys that's all."_

"No need to worry, we can always have Kaname Kuran help us." Kanahime reassured him.

"_Nice try, but I know you three don't like to take orders from pure bloods." _

"Smart, I didn't think you would remember."

_"Hehe thanks I try."_

"Of course he'll remember Rima. Remember Ichijou-kun and Kanahime are getting married." Shizuka reminded Rima.

"Oh that's right."

_"Anyways, Shizuka do you have anything?"_

"Well late last night we finally got rid of Tsukiko Hara."

"Yeah, she was so easy though."

_"I see."_

"There's still something though." Shizuka paused.

_"What is it?"_

"He's still out there."

* * *

"Zero-kun?"

No answer.

"Zero-kun?"

Again, no answer.

"Zero-kun?"

Still no answer.

"Zero-k---"

"WHAT?" He shouted looking at the person who had just woke him up from his nap. Shizuka laid on top of his stomach grinning to death. "Zero-kun, please don't tell anyone about last night." she asked him with the famous puppy pout. Zero sighed. "Last night?" he asked. "Yes, about Tsukiko and you know." She whispered, trying to be sneaky since Yuuki was still silently sleeping. Oh how she wondered how Yuuki slept through Zero's loud outburst. Zero groaned. "If I say yes would you leave?" he asked. "Of course!" Shizuka smiled, wrapping her arms around the broad shoulders of Zero. The silver haired man glared at Shizuka, telling her to release her hold on him. She sighed and let go. "Fine, I'll go." Shizuka got off of him and dragged herself out the room.

* * *

"So as I planned, he's going to tell that pure blood." Rima folded her arms across her chest. Shizuka, Rima, and Kanahime were not like other vampires. They didn't go, following the purebloods like loyal dogs. They had their own free will to do whatever they pleased. It seems like their heart was too strong for the purebloods to control. Shizuka sighed and brushed her fingers into her blond hair. "I'm not so sure. Zero-kun has something against him." She told her friend. Kanahime nodded. "I agree Rima. I can sense it from him. There's a tension between him and the pureblood." She smiled. "Is that so? Then maybe I was wrong." Rima smirked. "This turns out to be interesting than I thought." Kanahime nodded. "Yes, I'm glad Head Master Cross chose us." She agreed. "What about you Shizuka?" Kanahime asked. Shizuka smiled, hoping that her smile would answer her question. She left, walking out the hallway of where the guests lies.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shizuka-san? There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Shizuka turned around, her gaze locked on the brown figure in front of her. "Oh you have Cross-san! I've must have forgotten. I'm so, so sorry!" She bowed, her blond locks falling forward. Yuuki shook her head.

"It's alright Shizuka-san. You forgot so no worries." She reassured her. "Are you sure Cross-san? I mean, it's my job as your guide to always be there for you when you are in need." She explained.

"Well…erm…okay! I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with Zero and I?" Yuuki asked. Shizuka cocked her head to the side. "What about Kuran-san?"

"Oh, I don't know where he went. He said that he had some important business to attend. But I don't see any business on a ship." Yuuki's expression saddened. She must really love Kaname Kuran to be this sad and worried about his location. Love between a human and a vampire wasn't something Shizuka saw every day. It's not like its forbidden or anything; it's just that who knew that Kaname Kuran would have this poor child love him.

Shizuka knew that Kaname was using Yuuki's love, but it wasn't proved it. It was only something Rima had sensed from watching their every move.

"Lunch?" She asked herself. Shizuka smiled.

"Of course I would Cross-san, I'm sure my stomach won't argue with that!" She laughed and patted her stomach.

Yuuki laughed along with her. "C'mon, Zero is waiting for us out on the deck. We better hurry before he gets mad." Yuuki told her, getting a head start, running back to the deck.

"Hey! No fair Cross-san!" Shizuka yelled after her. "You cheated!" she laughed. Yuuki giggled. Shizuka pouted. "Cross-san, wait up! I haven't been fit to run in these clothes." she begged.

Shizuka was wearing a knee-high blue sun dress with white flats. It was getting pretty hot in this cruise so the workers had a chance to wear regular clothes to blend in with the guest.

For some reason, this cruise was going to be different from the other ones. Was it because the Cross party was here? Or was it because of the danger on this boat? Either way, there will be danger because a pure blood was on board.

* * *

"Okay, Cross-san, do you realize that the food that you are eating was two weeks ago?" Shizuka sat down beside her.

She sighed and rested her chin on her palm and giggled. "I don't really mind Shizuka-san, the food back at the academy was worst than this. Plus, these foods are great." Yuuki smiled, returning to gobble the food in front of her.

Shizuka twitched. "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks Cross-san." She giggled.

"That's where you're wrong Shizuka." A familiar voice came from behind them. Shizuka turned around while Yuuki looked up.

"Zero?" Yuuki muffled from the pile of food in her mouth. Shizuka cringe at the disgusting site.

"Cross-san please don't talk with your mouth full. It's quite rude and disgusting." Shizuka grinned. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Where did all your energy go Shizuka? Did you lose it?" Zero smirked. "Not that you mention it, you aren't acting like yourself today." Yuuki agreed.

Shizuka gasped and pouted. "Cross-san, Zero-kun, I am shocked. For you two to have doubts in my attitude. I am disappointed." She shook her head in disapproval.

Yuuki and Zero sweat dropped.

"Could it be?" she eyed them. "You like my hyper self better?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well...Erm…I do!" Yuuki smiled. Zero sighed in protest. "No." He plainly stated.

Shizuka frowned and folded her arms across her chest like a little child. "How mean Zero-kun! What happened to the love we have?" she wept, pretending to wipe a lose tear away.

"Love?" Yuuki tilted her head to the side. She didn't realize that her two friends were becoming closer than before, but somehow they would just find a way around the subject, denying it.

"It's nothing Yuuki. We have no relationship to begin we." He glared at the smiling Shizuka.

"Oh, but you two are getting so much nicer." She smiled with glee. Shizuka's and Zero's eyes popped wide opened.

"We are not getting closer!" they yelled in unison. "Are you sure?" she frowned.

"I was sure since you two have been acting different since the night of the dance." She suggested. Shizuka glanced at Zero with a quick look of worry.

Zero shook his head, telling her not to worry. "See! You're bonding again!" Yuuki pointed a finger at the two friends. "What? What are you talking about Cross-san? Zero-kun and I have no intention of becoming friends." She huffed.

"Yeah, why would I want to be some friend with this hyperactive blond." He agreed with her. "Oh." Yuuki's face saddened. She was really hoping that Zero and Shizuka could become friends so that way she would have a reason to visit her anytime.

"Wait?" Shizuka interrupted her thoughts. "Who said I was a hyperactive blond?" She asked Zero.

Zero shrugged and averted his gaze. "Oi! Look at me Zero Kiryuu!" she demanded, stomping towards Zero.

She cupped his chin and met his cold gaze. "You know Zero-kun, I'm not as blond as you think!" She pursed her lips angerliy.

"Like I said, I did great in school!" "Hn." Shizuka gave in and release her hold on his chin. "I guess it can't be help ne?" she winked at Yuuki and laughed.

Yuuki looked at her, dumbfounded, not understanding what she meant when she winked at her.

"This is too weird." Zero sighed, brushing his fingers through his silver locks.

"Not it's not Zero-kun!" Yuuki disagreed with him. "It's always fun talking with Shizuka!" she grinned at him.

Zero looked at her in disbelief. Shizuka giggled and grew a big grin cross her face. "That's the spirit Cross-san!" Yuuki gave a peace sign.

"Shizuka, you can all me Yuuki. We're friends right?"

* * *

Not far in the distance, Kaname Kuran was watching Shizuka closely.

Something about her seemed, unreal, fake to him.

She was lying to him, no....the three of them. But he assumed that Zero Kiryuu knew about this secret about her.

He had no choice but to call the academy. He turned around and returned to his room, dialing the numbers of the Chairman of Cross Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 4 in the morning, no one was around. He'd made sure to come extra early in case there were to be a wide range of people.

The pages were flipped; typing was heard in the ship's library. He needed to find out and find out fast. What was she? Who exactly is she? Kaname had no leads. This was the first. He was utterly confused but showed no signs of it.

"No, signs of supernatural powers." He muttered to himself, placing his index finger and thumb between his chin. He flipped the page once more. "But then again…." He drifted off, scanning the page for an answer or two.

It was amazing how he found these books in an instant. A cruise ship with books on supernatural beings, with all of them true. He chuckled in thought. But why would these kinds of books be on a cruise ship?

"Kuran-san?" A voice erupted from behind him.

He turned around; his brown eyes met a set of crystal blue eyes. She had shoulder-length red hair. His eyes widened as the sunlight hit her face. The girl looked like someone he knew. Someone, but couldn't because she was sleeping.

"Yuuki."

She shook her head. "It's Rima, but I can see why you called me Yuuki, sir." She averted her eyes to the big window. "Tell me Kura-san. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Research."

She raised one eyebrow. "Research? On what?" Rima leaned against the desk to see what was going on. "Oh, vampires. Nice." She smiled. By now, she probably knew what was up with Kaname Kuran. She was the smart one out of Shizuka and Kanahime after all. She mentally smirked.

Rima was right. Earlier, she, Shizuka, and Kanahime had made a bet, seeing how long until Kaname found it. It seemed like she was going to win the bet.

"So Kuran-san, why are you looking up vampire? You fall in love with any?" she smirked childishly. "No." he flipped a page of the book. Rima frowned. "A book report?" she suggested.

"No."

"Halloween?"

"Not even."

"You think someone is a vampire?"

"…….."

"Ha, ha." Rima chuckled. "I'm kidding. We all know there are no such things as vampires. You ought to be crazy to believe that." She stated.

Kaname stood silent.

"You're not serious are you?" Rima asked hesitantly. "You believe in vampires?" she questioned.

Kaname stood up, hovering over her with those eyes. Rima had a look of shock over her face. She saw something that she shouldn't have. She didn't plan to go this far nor she didn't plan for him to reveal them.

Blood-shot. Red.

He was a vampire. Of course she knew that, but it was more frightening when you realize a vampire is this close to you. So close that he could immediately suck the red blood of a human.

"K-Kuran-san."

He inched closer, closer to her bare neck, fangs ready to dig through the pearly skin. She could fell his warm breath on her skin as she shivered. But she stood silent. She has been in one of these situations before, when she was a little girl.

Rima winced and pushed him away. "Y-You're a v-vampire." She backed away nervously. Of course, she knew that he was one, but she had to pretend. Make him believe that she didn't know.

He smirked. This caught her by surprise. "How'd you know I was a vampire?" he asked. This caught her attention. "Do my red eyes automatically tell you I'm a vampire?" he questioned. "It could have been the light." He gave a sly smile.

Rima stood silent in the same spot. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He has gotten her on the spotlight. She cursed under her breath, looking at him with a stern look.

"What's it to you Kuran?" she asked. "Why do you want to know?" she hissed at him. "I have no intention on telling you anything." She declared.

"But you have just told me. And now I can finish my research and it's all thanks to you Rima." He smirked. "What?" Rima didn't know what to say. How did it help out? She made sure to be careful around him, but it seems like she wasn't careful enough.

"You heard me. Thank you, Rima."

She cursed under her breath once more and left the library leaving an amused Kaname behind. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "I need to warn the others." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_

"He found out, he knows."

_"What? How? Rima, you didn't tell him did you?"_

"Be quiet and I didn't tell him. He found out himself."

_"Dang it. I lost the bet!_"

_"Kanahime!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"We have to watch out for now on. Think before you act."_

"Right."

_"Gotcha."_


	7. Chapter 7

Do you realize what you done Rima?" Kanahime growled at her. She wasn't happy with the fact that her secret would be out. Kanahime would always overreact when one of her secrets are out in the public or someone besides the one she tells knows. She stood between the two, with Shizuka on her right and Rima on her left. She was the smallest one, not meaning that she was the youngest, but the shortest. "Aye, Shorty." Rima paused. "I didn't know he was that smart." she explained. Kanahime grew an irk mark. She didn't like being called short, especially by Rima. Somehow when Rima calls her short, it made her mad and very angry just by the way she says it.

"He's a pure blood Rima." Shizuka interrupted. Of course she knew that he was a pure blood, but how does that help her answer the question. "Aren't you the smart one?" she asked, averting her gaze towards Rima. Rima tensed up, when Shizuka spoke, she was afraid. After all, Shizuka was like their leader, ordering them what to do was her job and following it was Rima's and Kanahime's job. "So you're saying that pure bloods are smart." Kanahime asked Shizuka, although she may be the smallest, she was also smart. But, Rima being the smartest of the group seemed like a cover-up; it seemed that Shizuka was the smartest. But of course, everyone has their days.

The three girls were walking out onto the deck from a hallway that connected their room to the ship deck. It was the easiest route to take on the huge ship, only they knew the way, after all, they were the ones that created the pathway to the deck anyways. In reality, their hallway that connects to their room was much longer and had more twisted and turns than any other hallways that they had seen. It was ridiculous. To make a ship with a long hallway. How do people survive in this ship?

A bright light emerged from the end of the hallway, indicating that the three of the girls were almost out. It had been a long night, seeing that Rima came straight to their room and the three of them were discussing about the recent phone conversation that they just had. The conversation has been going back and forth and Shizuka had no plans. Should she had just erase his memories, was one thought, but a second thought occurred. Kaname was from the Kuran Clan, the strongest kind of breed there is out there in the world of vampires, surely there would be a way for him to block away the memory lost power and backfire it back to Shizuka and it would be her who loses the memory.

Again, she thought it would be best to kill the vampire, seeing that he would do some harm to the girls...probably blackmail to get them to do his dirty work or something. That is why they never liked pure bloods. They order the lower vampires around, doing all their errands. But then again, a second thought reoccurred. Yuuki. How would she take it? Zero would be fine with him dead, that way he could have Yuuki to himself. Ha-ha, that sounded selfish. Do you think they would even believe that Kaname Kuran had died; he would probably rise up from the dead and try to murder Shizuka and the others as revenge. Shizuka also never really liked selfish people, so that was out of the answer. And Kaname would probably be one step ahead of them.

Shizuka came to a stop when she bumped into the shoulders of Kanahime. "Ouch watch it." She hissed at her. There was no reply. What? She thought. Shizuka looked up and glanced at what Kanahime and Rima had stopped to look at. Her eyes widened. Shizuka walked towards the deck, seeing blood everywhere. Dead bodies, blood, and more blood. How? Shizuka could only think. She didn't know who did this and how could she miss a huge thing like this. She was awake all last night with Rima and Kanahime, but they didn't hear any screams. This had gotten her scared. Was this the work of Yuihara, a Kuran? But how can anything so big, be so quiet. All these questions was scattered in her thoughts.

"What the..." Kanahime walked around the deck, scanning for any evidence. It was a good thing that no one was awake at this moment; they had a chance to clean it all up. "There's so much. How could we not smell anything?" Rima questioned, roaming around the deck, seeing how many had died. This was something different; something that the three girls hadn't faced all together, maybe Shizuka has come across this once in her lifetime, but never Rima or Kanahime. They were both new to this.

Shizuka knelt down and ran a finger down someone's face. It was a little boy. He had golden brown hair and his purple eyes were opened. "They're all dead. It seems the attacker started after midnight." Rima explained. "When everyone was about asleep." Kanahime added, leaning against the railing and took a deep breath. Blood didn't affect them like they affected other vampires. They were different. Why? They were experimented on when they were little. Yes, once in their lifetime, they were once humans, happy humans and now their eyes are filled with pain. Shizuka sighed and placed her hand over the little boy's face. "May ye rest in peace." She pulled her hand away as darkness consumed the boy and he was vanished. "C'mon, we have to clean this up before anyone sees this." Shizuka ordered the two. Rima and Kanahime nodded, repeating what Shizuka had just done to the boy.

After, they all combined their powers to clean all the blood. Once they done that, Rima and Kanahime had skunk to the floor. Cleaning a huge amount of blood took a lot of energy and wears them out. Especially after sending all those people to heaven or where they rightfully belong, it was God's decision whether to send them away. There had to be about 200 people that were killed, that was a lot of blood coming from that many people. But it was odd, there was no evidence of who killed these innocent people and usually there would be. Maybe they missed something, something important. Shizuka couldn't help wonder, but she swore she felt someone watching them clean up. A certain Cross-san. Maybe? She glared at the sea before her. "Guys, I'll be back." she told her team. They nodded and leaned against each other for support out of tiredness.

Shizuka walked behind the building that separates the deck and the cafeteria apart. She turned around the corner, but saw no one. She cocked her head to the side. Wasn't there someone just a while ago? She thought. Have in senses been doing her wrong all this time. Shizuka shook her head in disbelief and turned around, bumping into someone in the process. "Looking for something Shizuka?" That voice was familiar. Her eyes widened and she looked up to meet the eyes of the one and only Kaname Kuran.

"K-Kuran-san!" She cried in shock, putting on her childish act. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She asked him in curiosity. She had to pretend that she didn't know what was going on. She had to be careful around him. He smirked and walked forward, making Shizuka walk backwards until she hit a wall. He placed both arms beside her head and stared at her. "You know Kuran-san, your staring is making me uncomfortable." she told him truthfully, looking away from his gaze. He frowned and placed his hand under her chin; bringing her face to face with him again. "So are you doing to tell me what you know?" he asked. "It's my duty as a pure blood to make sure that everyone is safe." he explained. "We don't need your help." Shizuka glared at him. "We haven't had help from pure bloods in 25 years." She spat at him. Her glare darkened.

"So this is the true Shizuka." Kaname wondered with amusement. "Dark and cold." he smiled. "What a nice mix, don't you think?" Shizuka hissed. "I wonder what Cross-san would think if she saw you like this." Kaname's eyes slightly widened and release his hold. Shizuka smirked as if she had won the battle. "Or maybe I should just tell her your real relationship between her?" she raised an eyebrow. "Don't." he growled. "She's better of not knowing. She's happier." He protected himself. She scoffed in disbelief. "Keep saying that Kuran." Kaname gave Shizuka is cold look and opened his mouth to speak.

"I saw you Shizuka. I know what you are." he explained. Shizuka shrugged. "It's not a problem to me. I think its fair seeing that I know who you are, pure blood." Shizuka said in disgust, well the 'pure blood' part. Kamane raised one eyebrow. Did she have a problem with pure bloods? He wondered what they did to make her hate them so much. "So tell me what you know." he demanded. "Fine, but I'm only telling you a little bit. I suspect your smart and will figure the rest out." she declared. Shizuka took a deep breath, getting read to tell Kaname some information.

"This isn't really a cruise ship run by humans. This ship was created by vampires under the order of your Head master. He wanted a place for vampires to relax." Shizuka smiled. "That's so like him. But there was something else and I'm not going to tell you that." she paused and looked at him. "Yuihara Kuran, heard of him?" she asked. Kaname nodded. "He's a prodigy in our clan." He exclaimed. "Figures. Yuihara Kuran, he's been sucking the life out of people and making them into Level E's. We figure he was on this ship since we had a little incident with a Level E last week."

"How do you know it's Yuihara Shizuka?"

"Please, we've been chasing him down for years now. He's somewhere in hiding right now, his plans is to become the king of all vampires, ruling and ordering them like there's no tomorrow. But the only way to achieve that is to get the Red Stone." she told him.

"Red Stone?"

"Oh right, you wouldn't know. Red Stone has enough power to make you into the ultimate vampire. It's only meant for the pure heart and not for the dark. I don't know where it's located, but it's not myth. My parents came close to discovering where it was located, but in unfortunate they died. It was a good thing they burned all their research beforehand."

"Do you know where it is?" Kaname asked interested.

"No." she lied. "I was too little to understand back then. But it seems that Yuihara is only after the people on this ship." She sighed and brushed her hair with her fingers. "Why?" Kaname asked. Shizuka shrugged. "I don't know. I'm guessing it has something to do with the stone." she paused. "Well, that's all I'm gonna tell you Kuran. You better watch out. Since you're on this ship, you, Cross-san, and Zero-kun are considered as targets." She explained, disappearing in the wind leaving Kaname in thought.


End file.
